


Naked Go

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hikago kink meme (<a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html">located here</a>).</p><p>Request: Touya Kouyou/Ogata Seiji. Naked go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Touya Kouyou did not normally overindulge. Only, with Seiji, he can't quite keep his guard up. So when the other man is drinking, somehow Kouyou is too. Most nights that this happens, he can simply take small sips throughout their game and end up with only a faint haze enveloping him rather than the near stupor he felt he was in now. But Seiji had started betting him with shots of something over a game and it... it had not gone the way Kouyou had planned. There was second-hand tengen and some strange tsuke and keima combo that was... honestly a little fuzzy. 

And, somehow, the room had gotten warmer and Seiji had taken off his jacket and Kouyou had shed his robe in response and they'd finished the game just as Seiji took his pants off. Only Seiji was asking for another game. Kouyou shook his head. "Too warm."

"So take off the rest of your clothes. I-" Seiji burped. "I'll- I will, too." And he did. And then he was sitting seiza naked by a pile of white suit and grabbing a handful of stones from his go ke. "Nigiri."

Kouyou laughed and pushed the rest of his clothes off as well. He was so warm and happy and things didn't even feel real. He moved forward and reached down to grab Seiji's scrotum. "Two!"

Seiji dropped his stones as he squawked out some kind of curse word, but Kouyou counted. "I win white."

The stones were pushed over to him. "You touched my balls," Seiji said solemnly.

Kouyou laughed heartily. "You act like you've never been touched! Were there never other boys at your school who you shared with?"

And then Seiji was crawling awkwardly across the tatami and offering his hardening cock to Kouyou. "No. Show me."

"I don't need to show you everything."

But Seiji grabbed Kouyou's hand and wrapped it around his cock. "I learn best if I see you do things."

So Kouyou showed him. He traced the vein on the underside with his thumbnail and rubbed the precum over him with two fingers and worked his foreskin down and back and forth until the younger man's toes were curling and he was coming, coming, coming. 

Kouyou licked his lips at the sight and set to working at his own cock. He knew what worked for him and it was the work of a few short pulls and twists before his seed joined Seiji's on the floor. He finished stripping his cock of the last drops of cum and pushed one finger through the mess. "Do you think this will come out of the tatami?"

But Seiji was asleep on his side already. Kouyou smiled and reached for the pen he kept handy for writing down kifu and began to draw on Seiji's smooth flesh.

Kouyou made it to bed after tossing his robe over Seiji who didn't wake up at his prodding. 

And Seiji woke up the next morning cold, hungover, and bearing several penises drawn all over his body and one spectacularly detailed one on his face.


End file.
